Guild Chat with the xSAOxBEATERSx guild
by Light15XV
Summary: My guild and the other guild chat in Elsword. They are my best guildies ever! XD.
1. Chapter 1

**MagicDark1: Hi.**

**Kittytrace: Hello.**

**Neo51: Hiyo.**

**DarkHound36: HELLO!**

**Kitatsue: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD.**

**BlackAce186: Hi everyone.**

**Me: This is the xSAOxBEATERSx guild. Except Dark, Ace, and Neo are in the different guild that connects to this guild: AlfheimBEATERSx guild.**

**DarkHound36 & MagicDark1: Which Dark?**

**Me: DarkHound36 and I think I might've spelled that guild name wrong?**

**DarkHound36: WHERE IS MY DINGO? XD.**

**MagicDark1: Where is OniChae?**

**Neo51: DarkHound is my dingo. =w=**

**Me: Idk. Chaeios hasn't been on for everyday now.**

**Kitatsue: ^^"**

**Kittytrace: .3.**

**MagicDark1: Beep Beep o3o**

**Kittytrace: Quack Quack XD. .3.**

**Kitatsue, Neo51, DarkHound36, and BlackAce186: O_o?**

**MagicDark1 & kittytrace: XDDDD.**

**Me: They messaged each other a lot on deviantart.**

**DarkHound36: Okay…..**

**Me: Okay we're done here.**

**Everyone except Me: ALREADY?!**

**Me: Yesh.**

**Everyone except Me:*grabs chainsaws and chases me***

**Me:NUUUUUUUUUUUU!*RUNS AWAY* KYAAAAAAAAA!**

***Guild Recording Connection lost***


	2. Chapter 2

**Kittytrace: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD.**

**MagicDark: Meow. O3o**

**Kittytrace: That's what I say!**

**MagicDark1: -w-**

**Kirito51: ^^"**

**RisingEagleX: ^_^"**

**Me: o.o"**

**Kittytrace: Tap Tap. O3o**

**MagicDark: Squishy Squishy. .3.**

**Kirito51 & RisingEagleX: O_O WDF?**

**MagicDark1: XDDD.**

**Kittytrace: LOL XDD.**

**XAdellX: o.o**

**MagicDark1: o.o What are you doing in here?**

**XAdellX: Idk. We're sparring right?**

**Me: *V***

**MagicDark1: Did you make him come into this?**

**Me: -w- Idk…**

**MagicDark1: *BAT ANGKORS ME***

**Me: NUUUUUUU*Runs away* OMFG WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU'RE ME!**

**MagicDark1: e.e Impossible. –w- *SPAMS 1000 BAT ANGKORS AT ME***

**Me: QQ**

**XAdellX: ^^"**

**Kirito51: *^* GO KILL HER!**

**Everyone except Magic, Kirito, and Me: WDF?! O_o**

**Me: E-ENNNNNNDDDDDD!**

**MagicDark1:NUUU-**

***Guild Recording Connection Lost***


	3. Chapter 3

**CodeLancelot: H-Hi…..**

**MagicDark1: YOLOOOOO!**

**Kittytrace: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.**

**Kirito51: Hi.**

**RisingEagleX: Dam slashes.**

**Shadowdagger: YOU SAID NO SPECIAL SKILLS!**

**Me: ^^"**

**MagicDark1: What an Infinity Sword spar. O_o**

**Kittytrace: .3.**

**CodeLancelot: Woof!**

**Me: *Hands Code a picture* =w=**

**CodeLancelot: Hmm?*Looks at picture*O/O….**

**MagicDark1: What did you just gave him?**

**Me: Huehue.**

**MagicDark1: *looks at picture* O_O YAOI?!**

**Kittytrace: o.o YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!X33333**

**CodeLancelot: o/o**

**Me: It was kitty's idea.*points at kitty***

**Kittytrace: Meow. o3o**

**MagicDark1: That had ChungXChung on it. = .=**

**Kittytrace: O.O YAOII-**

**MagicDark1: *covers kitty's mouth* Neo is right here you know?**

**Kirito51: _ **

**Kittytrace: I flooded his phone with a lot of yaoi pics. =w=**

**MagicDark1: .-.**

**CodeLancelot:*still red***

**MagicDark1: *Splashes Code with icy-cold water***

**CodeLancelot: DX**

**Kittytrace: .3.**

**Kirito51: o-o**

**RisingEagleX: What was that?**

**Shadowdagger: Idk.**

**RisingEagleX: Let's get back to battle.**

**Shadowdagger: Okay.**

***Spars***

**CodeLancelot: B-Brrrr…**

**Me: I think that was too cold…..**

**Kittytrace: He's getting a fever. O.o**

**MagicDark1: I'll just have to put a fireplace on.**

**Kittytrace, Me: O-O**

**MagicDark1: What?**

**Me: Uhhh ending.**

**MagicDark1: *Axe ready***

**Me: O-O NUUUUUU*Ends and runs***

**MagicDark: OH NO U DON-**

***Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep***


	4. Chapter 4

**GoldAsuna: KITTY'S MINE!*^***

**Nagaro: NO MINE!*^***

**Kirito51: NO MINE!*^***

**Kittytrace: o.o"**

**Kitatsue: *^***

**MagicDark1: *almost at her limit***

**Nagaro: Are you all bros and sis?**

**MagicDark1: In-game. –w-**

**Nagaro: Oh.**

**GoldAsuna: I feel left out. ;-;**

**Shadowdagger: Aww don't be.*hugs Gold***

**Kittytrace: HANDS OFF SHE'S MINE!*^***

**Shadowdagger: No mine!=w=**

**Kittytrace:*Takes gold away from Shadow* HISS!**

**Nagaro: O_O Oh im new and bi.**

**Kirito51: O_O…..**

**Nagaro: MAGIC'S MINE!*^***

**Shadowdagger: NO MINE!*^***

**MagicDark1: O/O**

**Me: E-=ENNNNNNDDDD! BEEP!**

**MagicDark1: o.o**

***Guild Recording Lost***


	5. Chapter 5

**KittyKitten: Is Shadowdagger-niisan coming?**

**MagicDark1: Yesh.**

**KittyKitten: :O *Changes title in sparring room***

**Title: SHOO**

**MagicDark1: LOOOOOOOOL**

**KittyKitten: XDDDDD**

**Me: owo**

***minutes later***

**KittyKitten: It's taking him awhile XD.**

**MagicDark1: XD ikr.**

**Shadowdagger: Here I am, srry was in another room.**

**Kitty & Magic: ^^"**

**MagicDark1: BLAZING FIREWORKS!*^***

**Shadowdagger: ;3**

**MagicDark1: e.e sticking it on ur head…..wouldn't it hurt?**

**Shadowdagger: AHHHHH MY HAIR IS ON FIREEEEEEEEE!*Runs like a maniac***

**MagicDark1: LOOOOL**

**KittyKitten: ^^"**

**Me: We're experiencing technical difficulties. Beep.**

**MagicDark1: NUUU NOT END ALREADY*KILLS ME***

**Me: X.X**

**MagicDark1: *^***

**KittyKitten: o.o**

**Shadowdagger: *doing something***

**Magic & Kitty: o.o…..**

**Me: *wakes up* TAKE FIV- o.o…..**

**KittyKitten: *Slaps Shadowdaggerniisan***

**Shadow: OW! _ **

**KittyKitten:*^***

**MagicDark1: ._.**

**Me: Can we end?**

**MagicDark1: NUUUU.**

**KittyKitten: Besides Code is coming. .3.**

**CodeLancelot: H-Hello?**

**KittyKitten:*goes into CN***

**Kittytrace: LANCEYYYYYYYY!**

**Me: Bye bye o3o**

**Kitty and Magic: :O NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*CHASES ME WITH CHAINSAWS***

**Me: NUUUUUU*Runs away***

***Guild Recording Connection lost***


End file.
